tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Johnson
Mr. Johnson is a neighbor of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a main character of Sonic Underground, as well as a major character in Tamers12345's youtube page. Appearance Mr. Johnson is a white man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue polo shirt with a pink sweater wrapped around his neck. After become the leader of, "The Boys", he starts wearing a black hood as symbolism that he stepped out of the light and into the darkness. He also wears it to cover his when he needs to hide his identity. History Mr. Johnson, along with his wife and son, bobby, are neighbors who live down the street of the Hedgehog household. The two families seem to have known each other for quite some time, as it is stated that the families compete every Halloween, by seeing who can build the better haunted house. Everytime, Mr. Johnson's family coming out on top because they hand out full size snickers while the Hedgehog's give out tootsie rolls. Over the years, Mr. Johnson and Uncle Chuck would grow to dislike each other, and the others families. This is because both families believe that they are superior to the other. Finally, after years of competing, the Hedgehog family would eventually beat the Johnson household in their annual Halloween competition. This would be all thanks to Bartleby, who, upon showing up, would draw the whole neighborhood to Sonic's front lawn for autographs. Mr. Johnson, in one last attempt to not make a fool of himself, would offer to go through the haunted house, himself, to prove that it wasn't scary. After going through it, he would get so scared, that he ran all the way home, becoming a laughing stock by the entire neighborhood. After getting home he started beating his son, Bobby, why he doesn't have a boyfriend as beautiful as Bartleby, and saying that he wishes Sonic was his son instead. Almost immediately after, his wife came into the room and told him that they were about to lose the house for not paying their bills. She tells him that it's his fault for buying all the full sized snickers, and he starts beating her, telling her that he had to do it to beat the Hedgehog family. After that halloween, Mr. Johnson fell into a deep depression. According to him, his defeat to Uncle Chuck on that day cost him everything he held dear. He lost his house, his wife, and his son. At some point, he would meet up with others who were hurt by the Hedgehog family and their friends and form a team called, "The Boys". This group would consist of him as the leader. Charlie, a Walmart employee who's brother was supposedly run over by Queen Aleena while he was riding his bike(It was later confirmed by Queen Aleena that she didn't run over him, but he instead drove up into her garage, and slammed into the back of her car.) Billy, a boy who has a crush on Sonia, but was humiliated by Manic in front of their school, and a nameless boy in a green goblin who had his candy stolen by Knuckles the Echidna on the very same halloween night that the hedgehog's beat the Johnsons. While looking for their father, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his siblings, Sonic and Manic, went to Europe to speak to a photographer who was supposedly close to their father. Mr. Johnson, and the rest of, "The Boys" followed the Hedgehogs to the photographers house, but were to late as the hedgehogs had already left by the time that they arrived. They did however, find the photographer barely alive, laying face down on the beach. After telling Mr. Johnson that Manic the Hedgehog pushed him off the cliff, Mr. Johnson gave him an offer to join, "The Boys", since he too, was hurt by the Hedgehog family. Specifically, so to could get revenge on Manic. After the photographer that said he was unsure about the offer, Mr. Johnson told him that he will give the man one week to decide. And that he hasn't decided by then, it means he he sided with Sonic, and will then be killed. After saying this, Mr. Johnson and the rest of, "The Boys" drove away in a car. Personality On the outside, Mr. Johnson seems like a kind and sweet man. The typical white father figure that you would expect a suburban family to have. But in reality, Mr. Johnson is a very egotistical man. He thinks he's better than everybody and becomes very angry when somebody upstages him. He has shown to beat both his son and his wife behind closed doors. Relationships *'Uncle Chuck : '''Mr. Johnson and Uncle Chuck hate each other, though they don't act upon their hate openly as to not look like a fool in front of the other or their respective families. Instead, they throw snide remarks at one another in an attempt to humiliate the other, such as when Mr. Johnson told Uncle Chuck that a family without a father will never be a true family. This is in response to the fact that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's father left them soon after they were born. Uncle Chuck has also been shown to be jealous of Mr. Johnson's fortune, and popularity around the neighborhood. *'Mrs. Johnson & Bobby:''' Mr. Johnson has been shown to love his wife and son very much, constantly bragging about how great they are to those around him. With this being said, he has been shown to be both physically and verbally abusive to them, even telling his wife to get in the kitchen and make him a bologna sandwich, before giving her a black eye. At some point after halloween, his wife left time for abusing her and because of his habit of spending all their money to try and upstage Uncle Chuck. She also took their son, Bobby, with her. He felt so alone after losing them that he fell into a deep depression and vowed to get Revenge on Uncle Chuck for ruining his life, thus, leading him to forn the team, "The Boys". Memorable Quotes * "Sometimes, it's not the fathers fault. Sometimes, it's the family that is so bad, that he just needs to get up and leave. I on the other hand, would never leave my dear wife." * "I'll tell you what the problem is! Why the hell does their son have a rich boyfriend like Bartleby?!" -Mr. Johnson upon finding out that Sonic is dating Bartleby, the richest man one earth. * Why don't you go back in the kitchen and make me a bologna sandwich?" -Speaking to his wife * "When I went in, I had everything. A beautiful wife, a son, and everything I could ever dream of... But when I came out, I lost it all. My wife left me. My son. My money. Everything. All because of one man." * "I have dedicated my live to getting revenge on Uncle Chuck and his family. Trivia *Mr. Jonhson might be considered a sociopath with how easily he was able to manipulate the entire neighborhood into thinking he was a kind man. It wasn't until the rest of the neighborhood started to like to like Uncle Chuck's haunted house, more than his own, that Mr. Johnson's true personality started to reveal itself. *Mr. Johnson is the leader of, "The Boys." A team he put together consisting of those who have been hurt by the hedgehog family. *Mr. Johnson believes that a family without a father can't be considered a real family. *Mr. Johnson usually gives out full size snickers on Halloween *The Johnsons are the most popular family in the neighborhood, *The Johnsons are known for making the best haunted house on the block, every Halloween *Mr. Johnson, like everybody, looks up to bartleby.